O Romeo,Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: First crushes are the best right? Wrong! For Ponyboy it's almost a curse. When he falls for a girl named Juliet, it's like nothing in the world could stop him. That is until the gang finds out. Will he overcome their constant teasing, or will he give in and give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone; Maddie here with a new story. First I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed for my last story** **, The Walk Home** **. I was ecstatic to hear how well I've done, especially for a first story. Anyways, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I think we all know by now I don't own The Outsiders.**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Gosh, she sure was beautiful.

Her long, chestnut, curly hair would just fall perfectly on her shoulders. The wind would pick up and when it did, it would flow off of her shoulders in a way like she was trying to fly. Oh how I would love to run my fingers through her hair.

Two bright, blue, sparkling jewels shone in the place where her eyes lay. Observing carefully what ever lay upon her.

Her smile could light up any rainy day. For her teeth were like the finest of pearls, dazzling anyone who approached her.

The way she leans towards a person when they are speaking to her, the way she chews her lip when she is trying to concentrate, and when she turns a page in a book, carefully, as not to tear it.

I don't know if this is love, or a senseless crush, but I must not let anyone in the gang find out. The hours of teasing would be mortifying.

Just standing here, admiring her from afar, I didn't notice a certain rusty-haired greaser sneaking up on me until he was right up next to my ear.

"Hey Ponyboy! Whatcha doing!" he yelled loudly and obnoxiously.

"Two-bit, will you please quiet down, we're in public!" I whispered-shouted, annoyed.

"Oh please! The hallways at school don't hardly count as anything!'' he then looked the way I was looking before, noticing who I was looking at.

He smiled the sly smile he has and said,''Well well well, what do we have here. Does my little Ponyboy have a crush? Awww, you know, I remember my first crush. She was this blond...''

''I do NOT have crush,'' I shouted defenslessy,'' I was looking at the book she was holding. You know The Catcher In The Rye is one of my favorite books and...''

He sniffed the air,'' I smell bull Ponyboy! You were looking at her the way Steve looks at cars. Admit it you have the hots for this girl!''

''No I do not.'' I say quietly.

The second bell rang, indicating car riders and walkers to leave. As I was walking through the front doors though, Two-bit was right behind me. Repeatedly saying in that nagging voice of his,'You like her, you like her!'

We barely made it to his car before I broke. " Alright you happy now! I do like her! Now stop pestering me about it!"

He did a dramatic leap of joy and screamed,'' I knew it!'' For the whole parking lot to hear.

People looked over and I tried to hide my red face getting into his car. Him getting into the driver's seat with an accomplished smile plastered on his face.

'' Really Two-bit, do you know how embarrassing that was!'' I shouted while he started up the engine. '' Oh please, they'll get over it.'' he said.

We rode in silence for a few blocks until he asked,'' So, who is she?''

I sighed, then answered,'' Uh her name is Juliet, and she's a sophomore, like me. She is in my English class.''

He grinned and looked my way. '' Juliet huh? What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun...'' He began with his best imitation of a shakespearean voice.

Rolling my eyes, I said, '' I get it, very funny. Romeo and Juliet haha. Where'd you even learn that?''

'' Youre not the only one who pays attention in English, buddy. As long as nobody dies in the end, I think the boys will love to hear how much our Ponyboy has grown.''

I groaned as we approach the house, awaiting the countless hours of torment and teasing.

 **Okay first chapter complete! I'm sorry if it sounds really cheesy and all, I tried my best. Also I hope it's not too bad. Something shocking happened to me and my family last night, so my mind is really distracted. Yet I wanted to go ahead and post the first next chapters should be a lot better. So anyway you know what to do! Review! I love to hear what y'all have to say as long as it's not mean of course. The second chapter should be up within the next couple of days! Thanks for reading:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back sooner than I thought I'd be! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far! It's been a gloomy day for me and I thought that this story wouldn't be good. Yet y'all proved me wrong and I thank you for that! Anyway here's the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? The Outsiders does not belong to me, sadly.**

''Two-bit please don't! I don't want them to know about this!'' I yelled almost pleadingly, getting out of the car.

'' Oh no! The boys would love to hear about this!'' Two-bit said.

I then started to panic. " Come on, be a buddy! At least let me tell them on my own!'' I was begging at this point.

He paused and looked at me, contemplating this request. He exhaled, then said, with defeat,'' Oh alright! But you better tell them!''

Letting out a sigh of relief, I say'' Yes I will, just give me time.''

He nodded once, then turned to go inside. Opening the door, he shouted,'' Ponyboy has a crush!''

''TWO-BIT!'' I yelled, feeling betrayed.

He smirked at me, saying,'' Sorry Pony, but you never would have done it on your own and you know it.''

I let out a rush of air.

''Whoa whoa! What's this about Ponyboy having a crush I hear?'' my brother Sodapop asked.

'' Oh our little Ponyboy has grown up! He's developed attraction for girls now. This mama bear couldn't be prouder!'' Two-bit replied, faking tears.

'' Our Ponyboy? Are you sure?'' asked Steve, sitting on the couch next to Sodapop.

'' No the other Ponyboy that lives down the street.'' Dally says, sarcasticly.

Steve rolled his eyes.

Darry stood right in the kitchen doorway. ''Who is she?'' he asks.

Ponyboy stammered,'' W-well, her name's Juliet and..''

'' Like Romeo and Juliet?'' Johnny speaks up from the recliner.

Ponyboy merely nodded his head,'' We're in the same grade and..'' he was interupted once more from Dally.

'' Yeah yeah, but what about her?''

'' Well she's really nice and she also has a love for reading. She makes good grades and all.''

Steve says,'' Yeah okay. But what about her body. Does she have curves? Does she have parts that make you want to have naughty thoughts?'' he says winking.

I blushed along with Johnny,'' No! I haven't really thought about it. Everytime I look at her, I look at her hair, or her eyes, or better yet, her smile.''

The whole gang stared at me with dubious looks on their faces. Probably horrified that I actually don't really care about body features. Almost unheard of around here.

'' Well,'' Darry started,'' At least we don't have to worry about our baby brother picking the wrong girl huh Soda?''

'' I'll drink to that,'' Soda says, raising his glass of chocolate milk.

''Well'', Two-bit began,'' I think we should give the boy some tips. You know, since it is his first crush.''

'' Oh no, I can handle this on my own thank you very much.'' I explain.

'' No no, it'll only be right.''

I sit on the ground, in front of Johnny. Expecting the worse.

Two-bit, of course, set it off. '' Well, when you first approach her, you complement her. Chicks love complements. Butter her up.''

''What complements?'' I ask.

'' Oh you know. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Or you're so sweet, you put Hershey's out of business, you know, like that.''

''Also,'' Steve added,'' tell her jokes, make her laugh.''

''Laugh, got it.''

'' And don't forget,'' Dally says,'' Try to touch her. Don't try to hug her or anything, just lightly touch her arm.''

'' Ok is that all?''

''Yup,'' they said.

So with this advise, I'll try to ask out my crush of two months. Getting advise from hoods on how to properly ask a girl out wasn't all that bad. Maybe, I'll succeed in this. Nothing bad can happen, right? Wrong.

 **Okay Chapter Two finished! Sorry if it's really boring and all but I promise I'll pick it up in the next chapter. Also, I was thinking about ending it in the next chapter, but if you actually think that this is good, then tell me if the next chapter should be the last, or if I should drag it on. And if so, please send me suggestions! My mind is totally blank for this story so I need your help. Anything is appreciated! Anyway , please review! Thanks for reading:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so I decided that this will be the final chapter because my heart is not into this srtory at all. I've been having a bad time these past few days and I thought it wouldn't affect this story. Yet, it did because I'm not proud of this story at all. Sorry for the disappointment but I promise my next story will be a lot better. Anyway, Here's the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, this would be a much better story.**

The Next Day

Two-bit, Soda, and I were walking down the sidewalk on the way home from the DX. We were passing by the convenient store when I saw her. Juliet. My heart started to race and my hands started to shake. Sodapop stared at me when my breathing started to get harder.

'' Geez Pony, have you seen a ghost?" he asked, sarcasticly.

'' U-Uh n-no, it's nothing.'' I said, panicing.

Two-bit turned his head where I was staring and saw her. He smiled.

'' Oh I know what he's frightened about, his little girlfriend is up ahead.''

Soda looked the same way and smiled also, pointing,'' The brunette up ahead, walking her dog?'' he asked.

''Yup'' Two-bit replied,'' Sure is''

''Well, she sure is pretty.''

''Yeah, she is, beautiful,'' I look at her, sighing.

The two older boys looked at eachother. Then turned toward Ponyboy.

'' Why don't you ask her out?'' Soda said, nudging me towards her.

I started to panic,'' N-no! I can't!''

'' Sure you can!'' Two-bit exclaimed.

We were about to pass eachother on the sidewalk, me trying to avoid her gaze. When all of a sudden, I felt a force push me and I tumbled into Juliet.

I caught myself before we both fell over.

'' Juliet, I'm so sorry I must of tripped on something!'' I explained, looking behind her to see the two idiots giving me a thumbs up.

'' Oh that's fine I understand. Ponyboy, right?'' She said, smiling.

'' Yeah, that's right.''

''Cool, you're in my English class. I thought your paper over **The Catcher In The Rye** was amazing!'' she said, complementing me.

I thanked her, looking behind her to see the two guys motioning me to say something back to her. I tried to remember what they adviced me to say and said,'' You know, Uhh, D-did it hurt, when you fell from Hershey's?'' I quickly realized my mistake, and inwardly slapped myself.

The boys looked like they were going to bend over laughing. Juliet, on the other hand, smiled politely.

'' Well, I'm sure it would hurt if you fell from the top of a building,'' she reasured me.

I laughed nervously. She stared me staight in the eyes and said,'' If you are asking me out, then I'd love to go out with you.''

I stood there, wide-eyed,'' R-really, you would?''

''Of course. You seem like a really sweet boy. How about You pick me up at 6:00 on Friday night?''

'' Yeah that'd be great!'' I exclaimed.

'' Okay, see you in school tomorrow.'' She smiled at me one last time, then took off with her dog in tow.

I just stared at her, still wide-eyed. It's like my whole world stopped. She said yes!

The two boys came up to me, and congratulated me.

''Congrats little brother, I knew you could do it!'' Soda patted my back.

'' I suppose so,'' I said.

We started to walk back home when I realized that I just asked out my crush of two months. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, especially since she pretty much asked her self out for me. I just hope that the date will go as well as this did. Even though I did sound like an idiot. I couldn't resist the smile on my face when we walked home. Possibly the biggest smile I've had in a long time.

 **The End**

 **Okay, so this story is finished. Again, sorry this story isn't the best it couldv'e been. I might, in the future, rewrite this story and make it better. But that is to be decided. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story and has stuck by me. Like I said, my next story is going to be a lot better than this. Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
